astronomia iudicio
by cerebrumversatile
Summary: Alice, est une scientifique brillante, qui se rend au Chili pour travailler, au detour d'une observation d'etoiles elle rencontre une certaine Bella et c'est de nouveau le big bang. I own nothing but my imaginaerum


Alice a grandit en remplaçant les contes d'Andersen, par les préceptes de Stephen Hawking. Elle trouvait que regarder le ciel, c'était le début de la compréhension de l'univers. Il était des lors évident pour elle qu'elle vouerait sa vie à l'astronomie, à la physique, et elle ne regretta jamais ce choix. Le ciel lui en soit témoin. Le père d'Alice était un homme bon, il avait la subtilité des mélancolies hivernales. Il voyait sa fille grandir, sa princesse à lui, il la vit troquer sa robe de princesse contre un télescope, il la revoyait déjà rêver de devenir une scientifique respectée quand d'autres voulaient encore être des princesses.

Il était fier, le père le plus fier du monde. Il la revoyait trainer ses poupées dans le jardin pour observer les étoiles. A ces moments là il savait que son Alice allait devenir quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Le père d'Alice mourut un an après qu'elle ait décroché son doctorat d'astrophysique. Il avait pleuré pour la dernière fois ce jour là.

Aujourd'hui alors qu'elle dépose des fleurs sur la tombe du défunt patriarche, elle sait qu'il a été fier d'elle. Et cela suffisait à l'emplir de joie. Devenir un as dans son domaine lui avait demandé beaucoup de sacrifice, elle avait délaissé les soirées en boite pour les nuits blanches de révision. Oubliés ses rêves de petits amis, les seuls hommes de sa vie étaient des essayistes au sex appeal inexistants. D'ailleurs les hommes lui importaient peu, elle se rendit compte bien assez tôt, que son propre genre lui était plus agréable.

Elle avait eu deux petites amies, c'est peu pour une femme de sa beauté, mais c'est deux fois plus qu'un surdoué de son âge. A 23 ans il fallait décupler son âge pour découvrir son QI. Si Alice était sur la tombe de son père aujourd'hui c'était pour une raison bien simple elle venait de décrocher un poste dans le plus grand observatoire du monde au chili. Elle allait quitter Paris pour l'Amérique du sud. Si vous demandez aux poètes vous apprendrez qu'on ne quitte jamais Paris, on l'éconduit le temps d'un balbutiement, mais la quitter était hors de question.

Trois jours après sa visite au cimetière, Alice s'apprêtait à entrer dans un cercueil métallique volant pour quelques heures de vol. Lorsque l'on a eu la chance de vivre en France, le reste du monde n'est là que pour nous prouver qu'il n'y a pas plus beau, du moins c'est ce qu'Alice croyait. Elle apprit la vérité, quand pour la première fois elle s'est tenue debout en haut de l'observatoire, les plaines et les déserts chiliens s'entremêlant comme si les nuits brulantes les faisaient s'entre choquer pour le plus grand plaisir de paires d'yeux aguerries. Et Alice se dit qu'il y avait des milliers de beautés différentes mais un seul Paris.

On lui montra chaque couloir de l'observatoire, elle serra une multitude de mains, et une multitude de mains ont serré la sienne. L a communauté scientifique se comportait souvent comme une adolescente, capricieuse, contradictoire, et ça Alice l'avait saisi. Elle rencontra aussi le monstre, des tonnes d'acier, le spectrographe le plus précis du monde.

Après une première journée à donner la migraine au plus potent d'entre nous, Alice décida de s'aventurer hors du laboratoire, pour découvrir les n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'extérieur qu'un grand désert sublime, mais vide. Elle se dit que marcher ne lui ferait pas de mal de toute façon. Arrivée devant un petit rocher, elle s'assit pour regarder le ciel, sans télescope sans arrière pensée, sans théories juste regardé. Elle fût arrachée à sa contemplation pieuse par un bruit derrière elle. Elle se leva surprise, elle vit que l'intrus n'était autre qu'un sublime jeune fille, aux cheveux bruns.

« Bonsoir » entendit-elle, une voix douce et chaleureuse « Désolée de vous avoir effrayée ».

Le cœur d'Alice se calma dans sa poitrine. « Ce n'est rien » parvint-elle à articuler.

« Je m'appelle, Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella »

« Alice » le seul mot à avoir réussi à s'échapper de sa gorge nouée par le stress

« Française ? »

Alice hocha la tête. Ça au moins elle s'en rappelait elle était française.

« Je suis Américaine » sourit Bella.

« Votre français pourrait m'en faire douter » balbutia Alice

« Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment ? »

« Vous pouvez » sourit Alice en reprenant sa place.

« Alors merci Alice, je dois mon français au Québec ou j'ai vécu quelques années»

Alice hocha la tête, c'était dans des moments comme celui là qu'elle regrettait de s'être adonner si fort aux sciences et si peu aux sciences sociales.

« Vous travaillez à l'observatoire ? » s'enquit Bella.

C'était facile à deviner. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à cent kilomètres à la ronde.

« Oui, vous aussi je suppose ? » sourit Alice en désignant le vide autour d'elles.

«On peut dire ça. Alors pourquoi regardez-vous les étoiles à l'œil nu quand un observatoire se dresse derrière vous ?»

« Il y a une différence entre observer et regarder, et même si j'aime observer il existe une fascination propre a la contemplation. » répondit Alice

« Vous êtes nouvelle ici » affirma Bella

« Je suis arrivée aujourd'hui »

« Ah, vous êtes le génie, au 230 de QI tant attendue » sourit Bella

Alice se retourna pour regarder Bella dans les yeux, une question silencieuse flotta.

Bella éclata d'un rire cristallin « Ici comme ailleurs les nouvelles vont vite »

« Je vois ça » sourit Alice « Vous avez un avantage, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ? »

« Je suis Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella »

« Vous l'avez déjà dit » rit Alice « c'est de la triche »

Au moment ou Bella s'apprêtait à contrer, le téléphone d'Alice se mit a sonné.

Alice s'excusa avant de décrocher :

« Allo ….. Non il faut expliciter l'état KMS …Non, la théorisation en a besoin, le travail est vain si on n'explicite pas le KMS…..très bien j'arrive » elle raccrocha et se retourna vers Bella « Je suis désolée je dois y aller »

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard de Bella, éclaira qui échappa complètement au regard d'Alice.

« Ce fût un plaisir de vous rencontrer Alice » sourit Bella

« Plaisir partagé » sourit la scientifique, avant de s'éloigner à grand pas, l'appel de la science ayant encore une fois fait obstacle au reste.

Les jours passèrent sans qu'Alice n'ai revu Bella, elle n'y pensait pas, trop accaparée par l'amoncellement stellaire de travail qu'elle devait fournir. Elle n'avait pas non plus regardé le ciel. Mais à cet instant précis il n'y avait rien au monde qu'elle désirait plus au monde.

Elle travaillait en binôme avec Jasper, un scientifique américain semblant venir tout droit du siècle dernier. Jasper était un jeune homme absolument délicieux, il était plus vieux qu'Alice bien que moins diplômé, il s'extasiait devant le travail de cette dernière. Ce qu'Alice appréciait le plus chez Jasper c'est sa propension naturelle a la fascination jamais déplacée. L'austérité du savoir lui était totalement inconnue.

Samedi était arrivé, le premier week-end d'Alice dans sa nouvelle vie, elle décida de prendre le car qui emmenait à La Serena, la ville la plus proche de l'observatoire. Elle monta dans le car mis ses écouteurs, et ferma les yeux. Plongée dans son exutoire musical, elle ne remarqua pas une silhouette fine se glisser dans le siège à ses cotés, aussi quand une main vint gentiment tapoter son épaule son sursaut était loin d'être feint.

« Décidément j'ai un don pour vous faire peur »

« Bella ! Désolée je ne vous avais pas remarquée » s'excusa Alice

« Je vais devoir essayer plus fort, alors » sourit Bella

Alice ne comprit pas la remarque de Bella, elle se contenta de sourire

« Première sortie en ville ? » s'enquit la jolie brune

« Oui, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie » sourit Alice

« Vous allez aimer, La Serena est une ville sublime »

« Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?»

« Ça fera un an en Juillet »

« Un an ! »

« Est-ce si long ? »

« Non, je me demande juste si on finissait par s'y faire ? »

« Oui, il y a de très belles choses au Chili »

« Je n'en doute pas, j'ai sans doute trop peu d'expérience, c'est la première fois que je quitte Paris pour plus de deux semaines »

« Ah oui, parlez moi de Paris, j'ai toujours voulu y aller »

« Attention, à la seconde ou Paris vous découvrira et que vous vous laisserez aller à la découvrir, vous serez condamnée à une relation éternelle »

Le regard d'Alice s'illumina à la seule mention de sa ville, de chez elle. Et Bella se dit que si elle pouvait voir ce sourire danser sur les levers d'Alice elle voudrait bien parler de Paris jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Et une relation éternelle est-elle une mauvaise chose ? »

Alice ne répondit rien, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la rockstar du laboratoire ? » reprit Bella

« La rockstar ? » rit Alice

« Oui, la rock star, Alice Brandon, 23 ans, QI supérieur à celui d'Einstein, qui travaille à trouver la lumière primaire issue du Big Bang. On dit mademoiselle Brandon que vous voulez voir le visage de Dieu comme l'appelle la communauté scientifique »

« Je ne sais toujours rien sur vous mademoiselle Swan »

« Je propose une information contre une autre » sourit Bella

« Très bien » murmura Alice, et Bella dut faire appel à toute sa force mentale pour ne pas briser les distances séparant leurs lèvres.

« Je vous offre la première information. Je suis née à Forks au nord des Etats-Unis »

« Moi à Paris »

« Je voudrais avoir un chien »

« Moi aussi »

« Mon chanteur préféré est Joe Purdy »

«Je ….ne sais plus quoi dire » sourit Alice

«Je crois qu'on peut faire une pause » rit Bella

« Puis-je vous tutoyer ? »

« Je commençais à penser que je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée » dit Bella d'une voix douce.

Une chaleur se libera dans la poitrine d'Alice, une de ces chaleurs de foyer de cheminée qui vous promettent le monde.

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée Isabella »

La belle brune se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point l'évocation de son nom entier pouvait être agréable si elle était placé entre de bonnes lèvres.

« Alors Alice y a-t-il quelqu'un qui vous attends à Paris ? » Bella ne pouvait plus retenir sa question, celle qui la hantait depuis le jour ou elle avait rencontrée la belle fée à ses cotés.

« Non, et vou...toi »

Bella laissa alors échapper un soupir de soulagement, elle espérait seulement à présent qu'Alice lui donnerait une chance.

« Non, mon cœur est à prendre » _à vrai dire je commence à croire qu'il est déjà prit_ ajouta Bella silencieusement.

Alice savait qu'elle était heureuse de cette nouvelle, mais elle se dit que peu importait ce cœur était probablement destiné à un homme, même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'avait aucune chance et elle le savait.

Le reste du voyage fut agréablement silencieux, Bella était trop occupé à se demander si elle aurait un jour le courage de dire à Alice ce qu'elle ressentait. Alice quant à elle tentait d'étouffer ce qu'elle ressentait de toutes ses forces.

Arrivées à la Serena nos deux protagonistes, descendirent du Bus, sachant qu'elles avaient une journée entière à dépenser dans cette ville. Bella hésitait à proposer à Alice sa compagnie de peur de la gêner, ignorant que de son coté la scientifique ne rêvait quiet de demander à Bella de partager avec elle ces quelques heures que la science ne lui dévorait pas. Heureusement pour elles, le destin providentiel les poussa ensemble, par le biais de Samuel, qui en descendant du bus, lança cette remarque opportune.

« Miss Swan, c'est gentil à vous de faire visiter la ville à notre petite protégée »

« ERM, ce n'est rien » dit elle en se retournant vers Alice « Après toi » sourit elle.

La journée fût extrêmement agréable, Bella montra à Alice ce que la ville avait de plus beau à offrir,, durant le trajet du retour, Bella avait trouvé le courage de prendre la main d'Alice dans la sienne. Le cœur de la scientifique avait battu si fort à ce moment là qu'elle était sure que quelqu'un aurait pu l'entendre. Une fois de retour à l'observatoire, Bella n'y tenait plus.

« Alice veux tu venir regarder les étoile avec moi » se décidât elle à demander

« Oui » répondit simplement Alice, ne croyant pas à sa propre chance.

« Elles s'assirent et regardèrent le ciel pendant quelques instants, avant que Bella mue par le courage embrasse Alice fougueusement.

« Attends » dis Alice en se retirant de l'étreinte des lèvres de la belle brune.

« Je suis désolée, je.. » tenta Bella

« Ne soit pas désolée c'était très agréable, mais c'était inattendu »

« C'était agréable ? » demanda Bella en rougissant alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sue ses lèvres.

Alice hocha la tête.

« Je peux…est-ce que je pourrais le refaire ? » demanda Bella

Alice attaqua les lèvres de Bella.

**Voilà je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, encore moins ou ça va, mais j'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié. **

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et ou vous voudriez voir l'histoire aller.**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, ce texte à été écrit très tard, une semaine chargée, peu propice à la relecture assidue.**

**cerebrumVersatile **


End file.
